madfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ETMZ/Finn in Wonderland
Episode Summary ETMZ: Glarbok gives the latest gossip related to the classic alien. Finn in Wonderland: Finn falls down a magical hole and ends up in... WONDERLAND! Transcript MADvent Calender ' News Announcer: Been trapped on Facebook for a month? Here are some mad moments you may have missed: *shows picture of Miley Cyrus with new hair style* Miley Cyrus gets a haircut, *shows picture of the KISS band* making members of KISS jealous. *shows picture of batman and superman* a crossover between Batman and Superman is announced, *shows picture of Deadpool and The Joker* and yet The Joker and Deadpool have never been in the same room together. *shows picture of people at an E3 meeting, with Mario on a big screen* At the E3, the new Mario game is announced, which is may better than this! *opening* '''ETMZ ' Glarbok: Welcome back to ETMZ! Your only show that talks about the biggest event in history- besides the History Channel. Glarbok: *shows picture of kid flying over the moon with ET* After flying over the moon with the power of aliens, the stupid kid tries to do it again, but fails miserably, landing himself in a lake. ETMZ!! Resistance is hillarious!!! Glarbok: After being asked what he was going to do now that he was on his home planet, ET had this to say: ET: Phone hooooome. Glarbok: Extra Terrestrial? More like Extra room in his head! Right, guys? A loud noise is heard, and lasers are fired at Glarbok's direction. ET: *offscreen* YAAAGH! The camera fizzles a bit. It cuts to a few sconds later, where Glarbok is running while holding the camera, facing it towards him. Glarbok: And that's it for *pant pant* ETMZ, probably forever. He drops the camera, and it fizzles away. It zooms out to show it was actually being played on a vhs, with the pre-cast of TMZ watching it. Host: This gives me an idea... ET bursts into the room holding a laser gun, shooting at them. They run away. ET: YAAAAAGH! 'Monopoly Man Gets Robbed ' A criminal knocks on Monopoly Man's door. Monopoly Man answers it, with his pockets full of money. MM: Hello, sir, how do you do? Criminal: *pulls out guns* give me all your money and no one gets hurt! *MM starts giving him some money.* A newapaper article reads, "Criminal buys every street on the block!" 'Eyore's Slow Soup (Ad Parody) ' 'The Road Runner i's running across the desert, but then stops, out of breath. Eyore: Are you so fast you can't control your own speed? *road runner nods* than you need Eyore's Slow Soup! *logo appears, with the soup can having eyore on it* Road Runner: *sips some of the soup* Mmmm. *tries to go fast, but instead slowly droops ahead.* Eyore: Slow Soup: The only soup that helps you be lazy. '''Spy vs Spy Black Spy sees White Spy setting up a bomb underneath his welcome mat. Black Spy sneaks around the back and goes through the back door. White Spy is looking outside waiting for him. Black Spy taps him on the shoulder. When White Spy turns around, Black Spy grabs the bomb detonator. He pushes White Spy onto the mat, then presses the button. White Spy is blown into the sky. Black Spy laughs and does the victory sign. 'Don Martella Short ' A man is walking on the sidewalk, when he sees a penny on the ground. Man: Ooh, a penny! He grabs the penny, only to reveal it is actualy a penny-slinky hybrid. Man: Darn. 'Finn in Wonderland ' Finn and Jake ran into a hole. Jake: Woah! In this land, a hole could have anything in it! Finn: I'll jump down there incase it's dangerous! *jumps down there* Jake: *calling down the hole* See you in 10 minutes! Finn lands in a small room. Finn: Smow! What is this? *reads note on cup* Drink me. Whatever you say, wierd cup! *drinks entire thing* Finn shrinks so small, he is the size as a mouse. He sees a mouse hole-sized door to his right. Finn: *knocks on door* Helllooo? *mouse opens door, and Finn slips past him* Thanks! Twiddle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Welcome to wonderland! *title card* Finn: Is there any evil thing here I have to stop? Tweedle Dee: Well, there is the evil queen... Finn: TO THE KINGDOM! *runs toward the kingdom* Evil Queen: As royal queen of the card people I say, OFF WITH HIS- *a sword is stabbed through her throne* ow. *turns into a bunch of cards* Finn: Take that, evil doofus! *frees the Mad Hatter* Mad Hatter: Thank you for freeing me! Do you want me to do a dance? Finn: No. So what do I do now? Mad Hatter:You must slay the two headed dragon thingy! Finn: TO THE THINGY! *heads where it is* It cuts back to Jake, who still waiting. Jake: Alright, something is wrong! *Jake streches his hand down the hole and grabs an unconsious Finn* Jake: FINN! WAKE UP! Finn opens his eyes, and gasps. Finn: Woah, dude! I had this awesome adventure! There was an evil queen, and two twin brothers who acted funny, and- Jake: It sounds like you bumped your head. Finn: I- maybe your right. *Jake walks toward the house, but Finn doesnt follow. Finn looks at something in his hand- a medal with the Mad Hatter on it. Finn: Sweet. Category:Episodes